


Acidente em Poções - Sneville (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Sneville, Yaoi, short-fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: (Sneville) A vida de Snape parece melhorar depois da guerra, mas o professor um dia, vai para a enfermaria depois de um acidente na aula de Poções, quando recebe uma visita inusitada. E, a partir desse dia, seus sentimentos se modificarão.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	1. Um Novo Começo

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
> 2\. Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), e Lemon, portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
> 3\. Oi! Mais um projeto que iniciei. É uma fanfic universo alternativo, yaoi, e o casal é Snape e Neville (Sneville). Terá cerca de 5 capítulos. Espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder. Bjs :D
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Neville abriu os olhos, escutando as vozes animadas de seus colegas, que saiam do dormitório. Bocejou, enquanto se levantava e se espreguiçava. Pegou em sua bolsa de produtos de higiene, como também em um uniforme lavado, e afastou as cortinas da cama, tentando ignorar o peso entre suas pernas. O sonho que tinha tido com seu Professor de Poções não saia de sua cabeça. Não conseguia ignorar como, em seu sonho, Severus o tinha agarrado com delicadeza e o beijado apaixonadamente. Se arrepiava ao imaginar os toques do Slytherin, os lábios finos percorrendo cada pedaço de sua pele desnuda. Se dirigiu para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tirou o pijama e entrou na banheira. 

Não sabia quando se tinha apaixonado por seu professor, mas os sonhos eróticos tinha-os desde que iniciara seu sexto ano. Na altura, quando Snape tinha assassinado o diretor, ficara extremamente machucado e revoltado. Chorara durante dias, não compreendendo o motivo de ele tê-los atraiçoado. Sem Dumbledore, Voldemort tinha acesso a Hogwarts, fazendo o que desejasse. E tivera razão. Os Carrows tinham torturado os estudantes a seu bel prazer, acorrentando-os nas masmorras durante dias e, por vezes, semanas, e lhes aplicando a maldição cruciatus. Ele tinha sido um dos mais castigados, porque não queria se submeter aos caprichos dos Comensais da Morte.  
Os professores tentavam encobri-los mas, por vezes, era impossível. Snape, no entanto, não era sádico. Normalmente, encarregava os Chefes de Casa dos castigos de seus alunos ou enviava-os para a floresta proibida, com Hagrid, como tinha sido cm ele, Ginny e Luna quando tentaram roubar a espada de Godric Gryfindor. Tinham sido meses muito duros, de muito sofrimento para todos, até Harry aparecer e salvá-los. A batalha final tinha sido vencida com muitas perdas, como a de Fred, Dora e Remus, mas também de muitas descobertas. Ele ficara com o coração despedaçado ao escutar a morte de Severus, mas lutou bravamente, realizando o pedido de Harry e matando Nagini.  
Nem a morte de Voldemort lhe tinha tirado a dor de ter perdido seu amado.

Quando o trio de ouro decidira buscar o corpo do Mestre de Poções, pedira para acompanhá-los. Precisava de se despedir, uma ultima vez. Se dirigiram para a Casa dos Gritos e ele, ao ver o corpo moribundo de Severus, não conseguira evitar seu choro. Como pudera pensar que ele os tinha traído? Hermione o abraçara, tentando consolá-lo. Não sabia, mas talvez sua colega desconfiasse de sua paixão por Snape. Ela se tinha afastado dele para ajudá-los Harry e Ron limpavam o sangue que escorria lentamente de uma horrível mordida. Ao ver o que eles estavam fazendo, tinha avançado rapidamente até ao professor, de sua varinha saindo variados feitiços. Tinha soltado um grito horrorizado e exclamado que Severus estava vivo, para choque de todos. Se ajoelhando a seu lado, tinha pegado em uma bolsinha e dera a ele vários frascos com poções para beber. Cada minuto que passara, uma coloração rosada cobrira seu rosto. Os três garotos ficaram observando como ela trabalhava com rapidez e eficácia, não acreditando que o professor tinha sobrevivido à mordida mortal de Nagini. Só quando viu o peito de Snape subindo e descendo com rapidez, é que tinha acreditado. 

Tentando controlar as lágrimas que queriam sair, ajudou-os a levar o professor para o castelo, com todo o cuidado que conseguiam. Entraram no Salão Principal, ainda atolado de sobreviventes, gritando por ajuda, quando viram Albus Dumbledore, em carne e osso. Ao ver o estado crítico de Snape, pedira para que o levassem para a enfermaria, seguido atrás deles. Ele e o trio de ouro tinham ficado chocados ao ver o diretor Dumbledore com vida. Todos tinham ido a seu funeral, lhe prestando a ultima homenagem e tinham visto o corpo. Enquanto saiam do Salão Principal, Dumbledore lhes revelara toda a verdade. Afinal, Severus não o tinha assassinado com a Maldição da Morte, mas utilizado um feitiço ancestral, que fazia com que os sinais vitais do diretor ficassem visivelmente nulos, para todos pensarem que tinha morrido. E ele tinha tomado conta dele, em segredo, durante todo aquele tempo, conseguindo curar com sucesso a maldição de sua mão. Ficaram espantados com a revelação. Nunca, em toda suas vidas, desconfiariam desse plano. Ao entrarem na enfermaria, deitaram-no na primeira cama disponível e Madame Pomfrey começo - o que seria – seu árduo trabalho. Dumbledore pedira para que eles o seguissem, mas Neville negou, pedindo para ficar ao lado de Severus. Com os olhos brilhando por detrás de seus óclinhos de meia lua, o diretor pediu para a enfermeira que ele ficasse na enfermaria, que foi acatado com relutância. 

Durante os dois meses seguintes, Neville ia até Hogwarts ajudar na restauração do castelo e, de seguida, ficava ao lado de Snape, recebendo atualizações diárias do estado de saúde do professor. E, não era o único. Harry também costumava, regularmente, visitar o professor, para saber como estava. Conversavam os dois, contando como tinham sido aqueles meses sem se verem. Neville ficara chocado ao descobrir que ele poderia ter sido o escolhido e sobre a caça às Horcruxes. Se perguntava, com frequência, se teria a mesma frieza de Harry para caminhar para a morte. Nunca saberia. Harry lhe revelara que não iria regressar a Hogwarts, tinha recebido um convite do Ministério da Magia para entrar um um curso de Aurors e ele aceitara. Afinal, era seu sonho. 

Assistira, através dos jornais, aos julgamentos dos Comensais da Morte sobreviventes. Draco e sua mãe tinham sido ilibados de acusações – graças a Harry -, que revelou que Narcissa o tinha ajudado no final, mesmo somente para saber se seu filho estava vivo e Draco tinha sido obrigado a se tornar um Comensal da Morte, devido às falhas de seu pai durante a batalha no Departamento dos Mistérios. O julgamento de Snape tinha sido o mais concorrido, onde Dumbledore, Harry e ele tinham ido ao Wizengamot depor a seu favor. Tinha sido das poucas alturas que se tinha afastado do professor. Tinha sido um dos casos mais complicados de se resolver mas, no final, tinham votado em sua inocência. Também como observou como a magia de Severus curava os ferimentos de Nagini, sua pele adquirindo uma cor cada vez mais saudável. Uma manhã, ao chegar à enfermaria, escutou a voz de seu professor, rouca devido aos estragos de Nagini. Por momentos, quisera entrar, mas hesitou. Duvidava que o professor o quisesse a seu lado. Decidira continuar a ajudar na construção e, regularmente, Dumbledore dava notícias de Severus. O professor tinha regressado a sua casa, mas voltaria no início do ano letivo, com o cargo de Poções. 

Durante as semanas que se seguiram, só pensava em como ele estaria. O castelo tinha sido terminado a tempo e, no primeiro de setembro, estudantes se encontraram em King´s Cross, para mais um ano. A seleção das Casas tinha sido a mais longa da história pois tivera também de selecionar os alunos que foram proibidos de entrar no ano anterior. Neville ficara observando o durante todo o jantar, percebendo que ainda continuava doente. Tinha sido bom ver Hogwarts novamente erguida, embora faltassem alguns alunos, como Colin. Tinham feito um minuto de silêncio em suas memórias, antes de jantarem. Hogwarts nunca seria a mesma, mas esperava que fosse melhor.  
Saiu de seus pensamentos, terminou de fazer sua higiene e saiu do banheiro. Guardou sua bolsa e se dirigiu para o Salão Principal, trocando cumprimentos durante o caminho. Comeu um reforçado café da manhã e, de seguida, Mc Gonagall lhes entregou o horário. Viu, espantado, que tinha aula dupla de Poções com os Ravenclaws. Seu coração bateu rapidamente contra seu peito, se perguntando como conseguiria esconder seus sentimentos de Snape durante aquele ano. De certeza, que não seria nada fácil. 

Continua...


	2. Um Acidente na Aula de Poções

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os 6 hits, o 1 kudo, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Quatro meses se passaram sem muita novidade em Hogwarts. De vez em quando, Neville sabia de notícias de Harry e Ron. Ambos estava aproveitando o curso, não se arrependendo de ter deixado a escola. Ele tinha conseguido, a muito custo, não mostrar a Snape o que verdadeiramente sentia. Não sabia como seu professor poderia reagir e, preferia que ele não soubesse a verdade, do que ser rejeitado.

Snape, logo na primeira aula, tinha agradecido em seu jeito, prometendo que sua técnica de ensino seria diferente, que não os incomodaria, nem tiraria pontos desnecessariamente. Seus alunos tinham ficado aliviados com seu discurso, esperando que o Mestre de Poções cumprisse o prometido.

Com o tempo, perceberam que o professor tinha sido fiel à sua palavra. Durante aqueles meses, ficaram espantados com as mudanças sutis em suas aulas, que estavam correndo muito bem, sem pressões da parte do professor, nem injustiças.

Naquele momento, Severus se encontrava nas masmorras do castelo, dando aula dupla a Slytherins e Gryffindors do ultimo ano. Estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha, um dos poucos pertences recuperados da batalha. Vestia suas habituais vestes negras, mas uma bandagem branca era vista em seu pescoço, tapando o machucado causado pela serpente. Com uma pena, riscava os erros da redação de um Hufflepuff e corrigia-os com sua letra fina.

Seus pensamentos estavam longe, nas descobertas que tinha feito depois de sair do coma. O choque que sentira ao descobrir que Potter e Longbottom, os dois garotos que mais tinha maltratado verbalmente em suas aulas, terem deposto a seu favor em pleno Wizengamot, enquanto ele lutava por sua vida. Ao acordar e perceber que estava vivo – o que nunca pensara que pudesse acontecer – tinha ido umas semanas para sua casa, em Spinner´s End, para se recuperar. Durante esse tempo, tinha recebido visitas de Albus e Minerva, que lhe pediram para regressar ao cargo de DCAT, mas ele tinha recusado, pedindo o de Poções, para espanto de seus colegas.

Embora com certa relutância, Kingsley Shackebolt lhe informara que tinha recebido a Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, se desculpando por ter desconfiado dele.

Severus não se importava, tinha feito seu papel na guerra. Quanto aos jornalistas, tinha sido com prazer que os tinha expulsado com maldições. Pareciam abutres rondando um cadáver. Albus lhe tina confessado, em uma de suas visitas, que Longbottom tinha ficado a seu lado durante o coma, o espantando. O Gryffindor, ele admitiu, tinha-se transformado em um homem muito bonito. Por vezes, tinha sonhos com ele, que o chocavam. Neville era muito mais novo que ele. E duvidava que Longbottom sentisse algo por ele.

Estava terminando de corrigir a redação, quando escutou um grito agudo, que o sobressaltou:

\- Neville, não! - Ergueu de imediato o olhar, seus sentidos alerta. Viu Granger, de pé, assustada. Seus olhar se cruzou – por breves momentos – com o de Longbottom, o garoto que se tinha tornado um enigma em sua vida. Se perguntava com frequência o motivo de ele o ter apoiado. Longbottom mais, até, do que Potter, tinha sido o mas criticado, burlava de sua inaptidão em Poções. Porque tinha ficado a seu lado durante o coma? Porque, sempre que olhava para ele, havia uma certa doçura em seu olhar?

Viu como ele estava aterrorizado. A poção borbulhava intensamente e compreendeu, alarmado, que estava prestes a explodir. Se levantou da cadeira de um salto, retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e exclamou, com voz rouca:

\- Expelliarmus! - Uma barreira invisível protegeu os estudante do perigo, ao mesmo tempo que a poção explodia. O professor colocou os braços em frente do rosto e sentiu fragmentos o atingindo. Abriu a boca, soltando um grito mudo de dor, e a ultima lembrança que teve era dos gritos aterrorizados de seus alunos e um intenso odor a carne queimada entrando em suas narinas, antes da escuridão o envolver.

OoOoOo

Severus sentiu os lençóis suaves debaixo de si. Sua cabeça doia intensamente, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o cheiro a queimado. Abriu lentamente os olhos, piscando algumas vezes, se adaptando lentamente à luminosidade. Olhou em volta, percebendo que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Flashes de memórias atingiram, de um raio, sua mente, se recordando da explosão em sua aula. Nunca tal tinha acontecido em todos seus anos como docente. Como se pudera distrair daquele jeito? Se recordou do grito de Granger e o olhar aterrorizado de Longbottom. Tentou se erguer, mas não conseguiu. Uma dor intensa percorreu seu corpo e não pode evitar soltar um grito de dor. De imediato, apareceu Madame Pomfrey, que pousou uma mão em seu ombro, o puxando delicadamente para a cama.

\- Tenha calma, Severus. - Disse – Está tudo bem.

-Poppy... - Gemeu, sentindo dor em cada parte de seu corpo. Era uma dor diferente da maldição cruciatus, aquela que conhecia tão bem. A enfermeira o ajeitou na cama, para que ele ficasse mais confortável, ao mesmo tempo que comentava:

\- Finalmente você acordou. - Parecia aliviada – Estava ficando preocupada. Se ficasse mais tempo inconsciente, seria obrigada a enviá-lo para St. Mungus.

\- Que aconteceu? - Perguntou o Mestre de Poções, confuso. Suas memórias estavam baralhadas, se recordava dos gritos, do odor das Poções sendo cozinhadas.

\- Houve uma explosão em sua sala. - Começou ela – Parece que o Sr. Longbottom adicionou asas de morcego cedo demais, que reagiu negativamente com a poção. Você teve tempo de lançar um feitiço protetor nos alunos, antes da explosão. Você foi o único que se machucou, ficou com algumas queimaduras que já foram tratadas, só precisa de um pouco de descanso.

\- Quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente?

\- Um dia inteiro. - Respondeu a enfermeira. Severus estava aliviado. Como responsável, poderia ter ter entrado em uma grande encrenca se algum estudante se tivesse machucado em sua aula.

\- Tome uma poção, Severus. - Ordenou Madame Pomfrey, lhe entregando um frasco. E percebeu que era uma poção analgésica para as dores. Com a ajuda da enfermeira, tomou o líquido e fechou os olhos, suspirando de alívio logo de seguida. Pomfrey foi guardar os frascos vazios e saiu da enfermaria. Snape ficou sozinho, observando o teto branco, enquanto suas dores sumiam aos poucos. Suspirou e pensou, furioso: "Vou matar aquele idiota! Ele poderia, com sua estupidez, ter destruído por completo minha miserável vida.!

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Tinha vontade de arrancar sua roupa, regressar às masmorras, tirar suas vestes e tomar um banho, antes de dormir em sua cama. Mas sabia que Madame Pomfrey não deixaria. Ela era muito zelosa com seus pacientes. Fechou momentaneamente os olhos, se recordando da expressão assustada de Longbottom. Se perguntou porque tanto pensava nele?

Pouco depois, o Professor Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria, acompanhado pela enfermeira, o tirando de seus pensamentos. O diretor sorriu ao vê-o anda acordado. Se dirigiu para ele, usava suas vestes púrpuras e douradas e tocou, com a mão curada, em seu ombro.

\- Boa tarde, Severus. - Cumprimentou – Como se sente?

\- Estou melhor. - Respondeu, mal humorado – Obrigado por perguntar, diretor.

Era óbvio que não estava bem. Se encontrava, mais uma vez, na enfermaria graças ao desastrado do Longbottom.

Neville veio me contar o que aconteceu – Comentou, despertando sua atenção – Ele se enganou a colocar um ingrediente na poção e ela explodiu. E soube também que você foi rápido a proteger seus alunos. Felicito-o.

\- Agradeço, diretor. - Respondeu Snape, se sentindo um pouco mais calmo. Podia não gostar de seus alunos, achava-os impertinentes e pouco estudiosos para com uma arte como Poções, mas não lhes faria mal propositadamente. Dumbledore observou seu rosto pálido por baixo de seus óclinhos de meia lua e comentou, seriamente:

\- Espero que você não se vingue do Sr. Longbottom nas aulas. - O Mestre de Poções se remexeu, inquieto, com as palavras do diretor - Ele só cometeu um erro.

-Um erro que quase ia matando seus colegas. - Interrompeu-o, com raiva crescendo dentro de si. Como sempre, Albus protegendo seus inestimáveis leões. Odiava sua preferência,e ele nem se dava ao trabalho de esconder. O diretor observou seu professor e comentou:

\- Todos cometemos erros, Severus. - Se olharam nos olhos – Incluindo você.

O Mestre de Poções desviou o olhar, sua máscara de indiferença se quebrando, para revelar todo o sofrimento com aquelas palavras. Sabia que tinha cometido muitos erros no passado, mas tinha feito de tudo para remediá-los, e era doloroso escutar essas palavras de uma pessoa que tinha absoluta confiança. Dumbledore, percebendo sua reação, se desculpou:

\- Me perdoe, Severus. Não deveria ter falado assim com você. - Se afastou, sem o olhar, e saiu da enfermaria. Snape olhou para o teto, pensando nas palavras de Albus.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou sozinho, com seus pensamentos. Sem aperceber, seus olhos começaram se fechando, adormecendo de imediato.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!   
> Severus foi para a enfermaria por causa de Neville!   
> Que acham que acontecerá a seguir? Consideram que Dumbledore foi justo com suas palavras, ou não? Espero ansiosa vossos comentários.   
> Bjs :D


	3. O Pedido de Neville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os 10 hits, o 1 kudo, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Um ruído acordou Severus de seu sono, o deixando alerta. Automaticamente, sua mão tateou suas vestes, à procura da varinha, mas não encontrou. Sabendo que estava na enfermaria pensou que, talvez, fosse Madame Pomfrey. Se ergueu da cama, não sentindo mais dor e seus olhos vaguearam pela enfermaria, pousando na porta, onde viu Longbottom. Percebeu que, mesmo tendo derrotado Nagini com a espada de Godric Gryffindor – revelando grande bravura, que admirava secretamente – ainda tinha receio dele.

Neville estava pálido e tremia ligeiramente. Seu cabelo liso caia por seu rosto e seus olhos castanhos o observavam com expectativa. Severus viu que ele não tinha sofrido nenhum arranhão com o acidente, o deixando mais aliviado. Mas comentou, com ironia:

\- Veio ver se eu morri, Longbottom? - Neville estremeceu com a frieza de sua pergunta pensando que, se provavelmente, sem a rápida intervenção de Hermione, que estabilizou o professor, e de o terem levado de imediato para Madame Pomfrey, Snape não estaria no mundo dos vivos. Entrou na enfermaria, se dirigindo para o professor. Severus observou atentamente os passos incertos e, de seguida, o rosto pálido. Neville se colocou ao lado do Mestre de Poções, a uma distância considerável.

\- Não, senhor. - Respondeu, timidamente. Snape ainda o deixava nervoso, não conseguia controlar – Estive pensando e gostaria de pedir desculpa ao senhor. Me enganei a colocar um ingrediente e...

\- Não se preocupe, Longbottom. - Interrompeu-o, se sentindo subitamente cansado. Sabia que seu aluno não provocaria, precipitadamente, um acidente. Neville se encolheu, não conseguindo evitar. Severus era um homem timidamente, e escutou o resto das palavras do mestre de Poções. - Não precisa de seu justificar. O diretor me contou tudo. - O Gryffindor baixou o olhar, respirou fundo para ganhar coragem para o que ia pedir. Já era suficientemente difícil para ele estar nas aulas, observar Severus, escutar sua voz, sem poder reagir. Como gostaria de abraçá-lo, tocá-lo e beijá-lo sem medos nem pudores. Mas tinha de se contentar em vê-lo ao longe, enquanto o ouvia explicar a matéria. Admitia que nãos e dava bem com Poções, não gostava das masmorras – frias e sombrias – nem de tocar nos animais mortos, ter de dissecá-los. Nunca gostara de machucar nos animais mortos e, principalmente, as plantas. Ergueu o olhar, observando diretamente os olhos negros e profundos e, com grande esforço, pediu:

\- Eu... - Snape o observou com atenção. O que quer que Longbottom lhe fosse pedir, lhe custava muito. - Gostaria que o senhor me desse aulas particulares de Poções.

O Mestre de Poções ergueu uma sobrancelha, espantado com as palavras de seu aluno. Nunca pensou que ele lhe pedisse algo semelhante. Olhou para Neville, que suplicava com o olhar. Respirou fundo e pensou para si mesmo: "Talvez não seja assim tão ruim. É preferível suportar Longbottom por mais algumas horas do que ter outro acidente semelhante em minha aula, ou pior.

\- Aceito seu pedido, Sr. Longbottom. - Falou com sua voz rouca, mas sensual aos ouvidos de Neville.

A mordida de Nagini tinha danificado suas cordas vocais. Detestava o tom rouco de sua voz. Mas sabia que nunca mais teria sua voz normal de volta – Ajudarei você.

O Gryffindor sorriu com a resposta de seu professor. Se sentia aliviado por ele ter aceitado seu pedido. Não saberia mais o que fazer se fosse recusado.

\- Obrigado, senhor. - Agradeceu, contente. Severus observou como seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade – Muito obrigado!

Se movimentou para a frente, pronto para abraçá-lo, mas se controlou. Com um enorme sorriso, saiu apressadamente da enfermaria, não conseguindo controlar sua felicidade. Ao ver-se sozinho, Severus respirou fundo. Não conseguia tirar de sua mente a expressão feliz de seu aluno, como se lhe estivesse prestando um enorme favor. Ajeitou-se na cama, tentando não pensar em Longbottom, e pensou: "Espero não me arrepender".

Pouco depois, Madame Pomfrey apareceu e realizou feitiços diagnósticos em Severus, que ficou em silêncio, esperando por seu veredicto.

\- Você está melhorando rapidamente. - Comenta ela, satisfeita – Vou lhe dar mais algumas poções, para que recupere mais depressa.

\- Quanto tempo mais vou precisar de ficar aqui? - Perguntou Snape, vendo-a buscar mais dois frascos.

\- Um ou dois dias, no máximo. - Respondeu Madame Pomfrey, regressando para junto dele e ajudando-o. Severus odiava se sentir dependente de outra pessoa, mas não se sentia capaz nem de erguer os braços, que pareciam chumbo. Depois de ter tomado as poções, voltou a se deitar na cama, acabando por adormecer.

OoOoO

Severus saiu da enfermaria dois dias depois, tal como tinha dito Madame Pomfrey. Não que precisasse verdadeiramente de ficar, mas a enfermeira era muito zelosa com seus pacientes e queria garantir que ele não tivesse nenhuma recaída. Na primeira aula, depois do acidente, percebeu que seus alunos tinham ficado um pouco traumatizados com o ocorrido, não querendo fazer par com Longbottom, exceto Granger, que sempre o ajudava.

No final, quando todos estavam arrumando seus pertences, pediu para que ele ficasse. Longbottom olhou, um pouco temeroso, para Granger, que lhe sorriu em forma de encorajamento. Se recordou, por momentos, de ele próprio e de Lily, quando um professor lhe pedia para ficar na sala. Abandonando rapidamente essas memórias, viu seu aluno, à sua frente, o olhando com expectativa, e perguntou:

\- Você em que fazer hoje à noite?

\- Não, senhor. - Respondeu seu aluno, de imediato, se perguntando motivo dessa pergunta. - Porquê?

\- Então, espero por você em minha sala. - Disse ele – Para começarmos suas aulas particulares.

Neville deixou escapar um largo sorriso, agradecendo antes de sair. Caminhou em direção à aula de Transfiguração, de rosto ruborizado e coração batendo violentamente dentro de seu peito. Ficaria a sós com Snape. Tentou imaginar como seriam as aulas particulares, mas não conseguiu. Só se recordava das detenções que tivera, onde era obrigado a lavar caldeirões. Snape nunca o deixara pegar nos ingredientes, temendo que ele os estragasse, e com razão.

Apertou a mochila contra seu ombro e correu para a aula, não querendo chegar atrasado e ter detenção. Não queria que nada estragasse suas aulas particulares, e seus momentos a sós, com o Mestre de Poções.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!  
> Neville teve coragem para pedir aulas particulares a Snape.  
> Como acham que vai ser? Só faltam dois capítulos para a fanfic terminar.  
> Espero ansiosa pelos vossos comentários.  
> Bjs :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os 18 hits, os 3 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Os meses passaram com relativa rapidez, deixando os estudantes cada vez mais ansiosos com os NOM´S e NIEM´S. Neville não era excepção. Todos os dias da semana, depois do jantar, ia para as masmorras, onde Severus o esperava para mais uma aula. Ficavam nos aposentos particulares do professor, com variados caldeirões. No início, Neville se atrapalhava muito, recebendo conselhos de Snape, lhe explicando a melhor forma de cortar algum ingrediente e o tempo certo de colocá-lo na poção. Falava com calma e paciência, não querendo assustá-lo, como no passado. Mas se apercebeu, com o tempo, que seu orgulho por Longbottom estava mudando. Sempre que o via, não podia evitar observá-lo com atenção, reparando em seus atributos. Percebeu como seus cabelos caiam pelo rosto delicado, como o uniforme ficava justo a seu corpo e os lábios, vermelhos e carnudos.

Seus sonhos com ele eram cada vez mais frequentes, onde fazia tudo o que imaginava fazer se estivessem juntos. Quando se apercebeu, era demasiado tarde. Estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por seu aluno, e não sabia o que fazer. Seu perfume o perseguia por todo o lado, tal como seu sorriso e sua voz.

Imaginava como seria tê-lo gritando seu nome enquanto faziam amor. Tentou abafar seus sentimentos, o que aconteceria se descobrissem. Embora Neville fosse maior de idade, poderiam pensar tinha sido drogado ou forçado, e o culpariam de imediato, devido a seu passado como Comensal. Nem a razão de ter sido espião para a Ordem da Fênix o ajudaria. Sentia que estava enlouquecendo aos poucos.

OoOoO

Faltava um dia para o término oficial do ano letivo. Hogwarts estava em alvoroço com os preparativos para o baile de formatura, uma despedida para os estudantes que sairiam da escola. Os NOM´S e os NIEM´S já tinham sido realizados, deixando os estudantes mais relaxados e com o pensamento focado nas férias, ou em arranjar um emprego. O Mestre de Poções estava cansado dos cabeças ocas que era obrigado a ensinar, e um pouco apreensivo também. Longbottom sairia de Hogwarts e ele, sentindo um aperto no peito, temia nunca mais vê-lo. Neville iria arranjar um trabalho, conhecer novas pessoas, ter um relacionamento amoroso. E ele ficaria sozinho para o resto de sua vida, amargurado por não ter sido capaz de se declarar ao Gryffindor.

Durante aqueles meses, sentira que sua relação com Neville tinha melhorado consideravelmente. Ele lhe ensinara a sutil arte das Poções, vendo a curiosidade de seu aluno aumentar sempre que aprendia um novo tópico da matéria, e se admirava com a alegria de seu rosto sempre sempre que concluía perfeitamente uma poção. Sabia que sua solidão voltaria com a ida de Longbottom, um sentimento que não queria mais sentir.

Estava uma bela noite de primavera, muito quente, e o Mestre de Poções se encontrava em seu gabinete, um lugar mais acolhedor que no passado, iluminado e confortável, decorado com cores negras, cinzas, e as cores de sua casa. Estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha, fazendo a pauta das classificações dos estudantes para enviar para o Ministério da Magia. Tinha terminado de escrever a de Thomas, quando avançou para o de Longbottom. Observou o nome de seu (quase) ex-aluno. Pensou como se sentia completamente apaixonado por ele. Não consegui evitar pensar na forma como Neville mexia suas poções, como cortava cuidadosamente os ingredientes. Como seu rosto se iluminava ao ver sua poção adquirindo a cor certa. Desde a morte de Lily que nunca mais tinha nutrido um sentimento tão intenso como aquele por outra pessoa.

Bateram à porta, o tirando de seus pensamentos. Olhou para o relógio, que se encontrava entre o frasco de tinta e suas penas e viu que já passavam das dez da noite. Sabia que não era Dumbledore, o diretor costumava usar a lareira. Pensando que seria um colega, para lhe pedir um favor, já que tinha dado o toque de recolher e os estudantes estavam em suas salas comunais, falou:

\- Entre. - A porta foi aberta e Neville entrou dentro de seu gabinete, com um enorme sorriso em seus lábios carnudos. Vendo a expressão de espanto de seu professor, cumprimentou, sua voz demonstrando toda a felicidade que sentia:

— Boa noite, Pr. Snape.

— Boa noite, Sr. Longbottom. - Respondeu, se recuperando do susto inicial e franziu o sobrolho.

— Creio que não combinámos nada para hoje. - Comentou – Afinal, hoje foi o ultimo dia de aulas.

– Não, professor. – Respondeu Neville, continuando com seu sorriso – Decidi visitar o senhor.

Snape sentiu seu coração acelerando o ritmo com essas palavras mas perguntou, com voz controlada. Era nessas alturas que ter sido espião tinha suas regalias:

– Porquê? – Neville respondeu, fechando a porta atrás de si, e se aproximando dele:

– Eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor…

– Não sou seu amigo, Longbottom. – Interrompeu Severus, arrumando a pena e olhando para seu aluno. Sabia que estava machucando os sentimentos de ambos, mas não podia permitir essa aproximação entre eles. Sentia que não era correto. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia seu coração fraquejando. Temia se descontrolar e agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

– Eu sei, professor. – Continuou Neville, mantendo seu sorriso, sem se abalar com a resposta ácida, e Snape sentiu uma súbita vontade de se levantar, de prensá-lo contra a parede e beijá-lo apaixonadamente, mas se controlou. O Gryffindor pousou os braços em cima da escrivaninha e sussurrou:

– Eu gostaria que o senhor fosse mais que um amigo, se é que me entende... - Snape sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem com as palavras sussurradas, mas pronunciou, com voz controlada:

– Você bebeu alguma poção ou álcool, Sr. Longbottom? Do que você... - Mas foi interrompido por Neville, que se atirou a seus braços e o beijou apaixonadamente. Os pergaminhos caíram ruidosamente no chão, mas nenhum dos dois reparou. Só sentiam os lábios encostados um no outro, um toque inocente e suave. Severus arregalou seus olhos com o choque, mas fechou-os de imediato ao sentir as mãos do Gryffindor acariciando seus cabelos negros. Neville percebeu que eram macios, sem oleosidade, como todos supunham.

Se entregou ao beijo, entrelaçando seus braços no pescoço de Neville e aprofundando o beijo. Escutou um gemido contido, e seus pelos se eriçaram, excitado. Movimentou seus lábios, sentindo que Longbottom o imitava, e se entregaram ao beijo, sem receios nem pudores.

Sua boca se entreabriu e suas línguas se tocaram com timidez, descobrindo aos poucos o gosto do outro. Neville sentiu um gosto amargo de café, mesclado com menta e Severus sentiu gosto a chocolate. Acariciou is cabelos de Neville, escutando um gemido de prazer. Um aviso ecoou em sua mente, se lembrando que estava beijando um aluno. E que docentes e estudantes não podiam ter nenhum tipo de contato amoroso. Se afastou dele de rompante, se sentindo confuso com a sucessão de sentimentos conflituosos e intensos que sentia, e tartamudeou:

– Que…mas… - Afastou as mãos dos quadris do Gryffindor – não sabendo como tinham ido lá parar - e se afastou de Neville, tentando ignorar os lábios inchados, os cabelos despenteados e os olhos brilhantes. Estava irresistível. Respirou fundo, sentindo seu corpo reagindo À visão, e tentou se acalmar.

– Me desculpe. - Falou - Não sei o que me deu.

Neville sorriu apaixonadamente e revelou:

– Lhe desculpar, porquê? Se eu também queria. – Snape arregalou os olhos, surpreso com sua declaração, e Longbottom disse, docilmente:

– Eu te amo. – O Mestre de Poções sentiu seu coração batendo descompassadamente com suas palavras, mas logo procurou se acalmar. Mesmos sendo maior de idade, ainda era seu aluno, não seria ético.

– A gente não deve, Longbottom. – Falou, sua voz carregada de sofrimento. O Gryffindor parou de sorrir, tristeza moldando seu rosto ruborizado. Snape sentiu uma vontade inusitada de acaricia-lo, mas se controlou. Neville perguntou, tristemente:

– Porquê?

– Porque, - Explicou Severus – Ainda sou seu professor e você meu aluno. Vão pensar que obriguei você e…

Foi interrompido por Neville, que agarrou sua mão e, para seu espanto, sorriu e disse, com a voz carregada de desejo:

– Mas amanhã não o serei mais. E poderemos ter um relacionamento. – O Mestre de Poções estremeceu com suas palavras, sabendo que ele tinha razão. Sentia a necessidade de possui-lo ali mesmo, sem se importar com mais nada, mas se controlou. Não podia cometer uma loucura daquelas. "Só mais um dia"- Pensou, desejoso que passasse depressa. Deixando de ser seu aluno, podiam fazer o que quisessem. Já tinha aguentado todos aqueles meses, poderia aguentar mais um dia.

Agarrou seus quadris e o puxou para si. Neville gemeu prazerosamente com o contato repentino de seus corpos e entrelaçou seus braços no corpo de Snape, vendo os olhos cor de café o observando atentamente. O Mestre de Poções sussurrou em seu ouvido, avisando:

– Sou um homem muito ciumento e não gosto de partilhar o que é meu. – O Gryffindor estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente e a voz rouca do professor. Sorriu em resposta e olhou diretamente para seus olhos, vendo que continuam um brilho misterioso.

– Eu não me importo. - Respondeu, com sinceridade. Ele amava Severus e sentia que era recíproco. O professor continuou, com seu rosto sério:

– Se você ficar comigo, não será de mais ninguém. – Avisou, possessivo. Não queria dúvidas por parte de Longbottom – Ninguém mais poderá tocar intimamente em você, somente eu.

Neville estremeceu, pelo seu tom de voz, e declarou:

– Sou todo seu, Snape. – O Mestre de Poções, recebendo sua aceitação, o puxou para si, agarrando no rosto ruborizado e tocando nos lábios carnudos, sentindo seu gosto.

Beijou-o apaixonadamente, enquanto agarrava possessivamente seus quadris e escutava os gemidos abafados. Se beijaram longamente, seus corações batendo em uníssono. Sentindo o ar escasseando, se afastaram e Snape sussurrou:

– Longbottom…

\- Neville. - Pediu o Gryffindor, que agarrava as vestes negras, desejo espelhado em seu olhar – Me chame de Neville.

– Neville… - Repetiu ele e pediu, com sua inconfundível voz rouca – Me trate por Severus.

O Gryffindor sorriu em resposta e encostou novamente seus lábios nos dele. Severus, antes de devolver o beijo, pensou que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo, por ter alguém que o amava de verdade.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!   
> Que vocês acharam? Gostaram, ou não? Espero que tenham gostado.   
> O próximo capítulo é o epílogo e terá lemon!   
> Não sei quando poderei postar, mas espero que em breve.   
> Espero ansiosa vossos comentários!   
> Bjs :D


	5. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os 30 hits, os 5 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

O dia seguinte foi memorável, na opinião de Neville. Depois do café da manhã, onde se deliciaram com seus pratos favoritos, tiveram uma pequena cerimónia, onde receberam seus diplomas e Hermione tinha escrito um discurso, muito emotivo, agradecendo aos professores toda a paciência e apoio que lhes tinham dado durante todos aqueles anos, os deixando emocionados. A cerimónia durou a manhã inteira. Depois do almoço, foram dar um passeio de barco no lago – tal como tinham feito antes de entrarem em Hogwarts -, como despedida.

Observaram, emocionados, como o castelo continuava imponente, mesmo depois de todos os estragos sofridos pela batalha. De seguida, tiraram uma fotografia de grupo e foram se preparar para o baile daquela noite. Todos tinham par, menos Neville. Não que ninguém o tivesse convidado, pelo contrário, mas ele só queria ir com uma pessoa: Severus. Tomou uma ducha e, no dormitório, se arranjou, ao mesmo tempo que conversava com Dean e Seamus. Esperava vê-los mais vezes no futuro.

Arrumou seus pertences – pela ultima vez – para não ter trabalho no dia seguinte. Ao sair do Salão Comunal, viu Harry e Ron, com vestes de cerimonia, esperando suas namoradas. Se cumprimentaram e conversaram sobre novidades em suas vidas. Neville decidiu não revelar que namorava Severus, ainda era considerado seu aluno, e não queria lhe arranjar problemas. Só revelariam o relacionamento quando ele estivesse fora de Hogwarts. Temia que processarem o Mestre de Poções ou o demitissem, pensando que o relacionamento dele era mais duradouro do que era realmente. As meninas apareceram e cumprimentaram seus namorados. Estavam ambas muito belas, Ginny usava um tomara que caia azul royal abaixo dos joelhos e seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em uma delicada trança. Hermione tinha preferido um longo vestido púrpura e um coque frouxo, duas mechas de cabelo caídas em cada lado do rosto. Avançaram em direção ao Salão Principal, onde podiam escutar a música animada. Ao entrarem, viram que se encontrava ricamente decorado para a ocasião. Pequenas fadas rodopiavam por todo o salão, o deixando ainda mais belo. As quatro mesas tinham sido divididas em várias pequenas e redondas, com pratos de variados salgadinhos, copos e bebidas.

\- Vamos, Harry! - Ginny puxou seu namorado para o meio da pista, ao ver que "As Esquisitonas" tocavam sua música preferida. Harry se deixou levar, deitando um olhar desesperado a Ron, que nada podia fazer. Hermione também o puxou para a pista, e Dean e Seamus os seguiram, começando a dançar.

Neville olhou em redor, à procura de Severus, e observou Luna dançando sozinha no meio da pista. Viu os professores sentados em uma das mesas, rindo e conversando, ao mesmo tempo que vigiavam os estudantes, mas não o viu em lado nenhum. Decidiu caminhar pelo salão, talvez ele estivesse atrasado. Trocou cumprimentos com seus colegas, petiscou um pouco, sempre atento à entrada. Por momentos, pensou que não viria, se sentindo decepcionado. Mas, depois, viu-o entrando e suspendeu a respiração, espantado, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo reagia à visão. As vestes negras emolduravam o corpo do Mestre de Poções, o deixando ainda mais sensual, e usava o cabelo preso, o que nunca tinha visto.

O professor caminhou em direção do restante corpo docente, seu olhar percorrendo cada recanto do Grande Salão. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Neville sentiu um estranho calor o percorrendo, que nada tinha a ver com o tempo. Sentiu vontade de ir ter com o Mestre de Poções, mas se controlou, não querendo fazer figuras ridículas em frente a todos. A música tinha terminado e seus colegas se dirigiram para as mesas, para se refrescarem.

\- Você não vem dançar, Neville? - Perguntou Seamus, o tirando de seus pensamentos. - Você não convidou ninguém para o baile?

\- Não. - Respondeu, o seguindo para uma mesa, onde já se encontrava Luna, Dean, Ron, Hermione, Harry e Ginny. Os dois garotos se sentaram, escolhendo uma das bebidas que ali se encontravam. Havia de tudo, desde cerveja amanteigada, xerez, uísque de fogo e sucos.

Conversaram entre eles, comentando o que iriam fazer depois de saírem de Hogwarts. Hermione já se tinha candidatado para o "Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas", onde queria criar novas leis a favor dos elfos domésticos, o que não seria nada fácil.

Ginny revelara que tinha sido aceite nas "Harpias de Holyhead" como apanhadora, deixando seu irmão boquiaberto. Depois de longas risadas, Dean e Seamus disseram que iriam fazer uma viagem pela Europa, para conhecerem novos lugares, quer mágicos e não mágicos. Luna comentou que iria com seu pai procurar novas criaturas, tinha escrito uma carta a Newt Scamander, elogiando seu maravilhoso trabalho como magizoologista e ele a convidara para ajudá-los em suas mais recentes investigações.

Perante os olhares curiosos de seus colegas, Neville tinha revelado que tinha pedido à Professora Sprout para ser seu aprendiz, já que ela estava pensando em se reformar. Parabenizaram-no, felizes por ele e ensinar às novas gerações o que mais amava: Herbologia. Viram a banda regressar ao palco e se levantaram, voltando para a pista. Queriam dançar até se cansarem. Neville olhou para a mesa dos professores, onde viu Severus o observando.

Mordeu o lábio, ruborizando, ao ver seu olhar de puro desejo. Se sentindo excitado, se levantou de um salto, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que ele o seguisse. Trocou algumas palavras de despedida com seus amigos e saiu do Salão Principal, observando seus colegas saindo do castelo em direção aos jardins. Com o coração aos pulos, olhou em redor. Percebendo que ninguém o observava, exceto o Mestre de Poções, se dirigiu para as masmorras. Tinha tomado uma decisão que iria mudar, definitivamente, sua vida. Queria ficar com Severus, naquela noite, consumarem o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Nunca tinha ficado com mais ninguém, e tinha um pouco de receio do que iria acontecer. Entrou pelos corredores sombrios, escutando seus passos. Se dirigiu para a porta do gabinete de Snape, esperando. Pouco depois, escutou passos suaves e viu Severus se aproximando dele.

\- Neville. - Falou, parando à sua frente.

\- Oi! - Cumprimentou, observando as sombras no rosto do Slytherin – Eu gostaria de ficar um pouco com você.

Severus se surpreendeu com sua confissão e perguntou, enquanto pegava na varinha e, com um floreio, abria a porta.

\- Algum motivo especial?

\- Hoje é umas das noites mais importantes de minha vida. - Começou o Gryffindor – E gostaria de passá-la com você.

Severus deixou-o passar. Sentiu seu peito se aquecendo com a revelação. Entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, e observou o corpo tenso de seu namorado. Tinha de admitir que era esquisito chamar Neville de "seu" e "namorado" mas era, ao mesmo tempo, muito bom.

\- Você quer beber? - Perguntou, convocando copos e uma garrafa de uísque de fogo.

\- Sim, por favor. - Pediu Neville, pegando no copo.

\- Pode-se sentar. - Convidou Snape, lhe indicando um sofá que tinha acabado de aparecer. Se sentou, observando o gabinete onde muitas vezes tivera detenção. A decoração era a mesma, lhe trazendo recordações não muito boas. Ao ver a expressão pensativa de Neville, Severus perguntou:

\- Está tudo bem? - O Gryffindor saiu de seus pensamentos e respondeu rapidamente:

\- Sim, está. - O Mestre de Poções não insistiu e se sentou a seu lado. Escutava a música abafada do andar de cima. Não apreciava as festas, eram barulhentas. Preferia o silêncio, onde podia trabalhar em suas poções, realizar invenções ou, até, ler. Mas tinha obrigação, como professor, de ajudar e de comparecer às festas de Hogwarts. Ficaram em silêncio, encostados um no outro, aproveitando aquele momento, enquanto bebiam.

\- Como foi seu baile de formatura? - Perguntou Nevile, curioso. Snape pensou um pouco, antes de responder:

\- Um pouco como o seu.

\- Ninguém o convidou? - Questionou, curioso.

\- As pessoas não costumavam...apreciar-me. - Disse ele. Sempre tinha sido o solitário da escola, ninguém queria ser seu amigo, principalmente com os Marotos o importunando. E a única pessoa que era mais chegada a ele, lhe tinha dirigido o maior insulto no mundo mágico. Achavam-no esquisito, sempre agarrado aos livros. Todos pensavam – e com razão – que seria um Comensal da Morte, logo que saísse de Hogwarts.

\- Nem sequer fui.

\- Não? - Perguntou Neville, espantado – Onde você esteve, então?

\- No meu dormitório. - Respondeu, indiferente – Tinha...planos para o dia seguinte e precisava de estar preparado.

Neville nada disse, percebendo quais tinham sido seus planos. Hesitou, se levantando. Perante o olhar intrigado, estendeu a mão, e arranjou coragem para perguntar:

\- Você quer dançar comigo? - Severus o olhou, vendo sua insegurança. Nunca tinha sido convidado para dançar. Era por isso que preferia ficar em um canto, tentando passar despercebido. Aceitou sua mão e respondeu, enquanto se levantava:

\- Sim. - Com um aceno da varinha, fez desaparecer o sofá e encostou os móveis contra a parede, para terem mais espaço. Frente a frente, juntaram seus corpos e pousaram uma mão nas costas do outro, juntando a outra mão na do companheiro. Lentamente, como se temessem machucar o outro, começaram a valsar. Se olharam nos olhos, tentando ver algum desconforto, ou outra emoção qualquer. Severus reparou na felicidade contida no olhar de Longbottom. Ele próprio se sentia estranhamente bem com os toques dele, a forma como se movia contra ele. Dançaram durante bastante tempo, seus olhares se cruzando, se demorando um no outro. Mesmo quando a música tinha terminado de tocar, continuaram juntos. Só passado algum tempo depois do silêncio é que pararam e se afastaram. Tinha sido uma sensação maravilhosa tê-lo em seus braços. Neville sorriu, e comentou:

\- Foi...único. - Snape tocou e uma madeixa que caia em seu rosto, pousando, de seguida, a mão pálida em sua bochecha rosada. Os olhos cor de café não abandonando, por um minuto, os de cor de chocolate, admirando sua cor e formato. Longbottom sentia seu coração batendo descompassadamente, e não era somente pela dança. Estremeceu, o desejo percorrendo seu corpo. Mais do que nunca, queria fazê-lo. Queria se entregar a Severus, ser seu. Fazendo jus à sua coragem Gryffindor, se aproximou dele, tocando seus lábios no dele com delicadeza, um toque suave e tímido. O Mestre de Poções, antes de fechar os olhos e se entregar ao beijo, sentiu como eram macios. Pensou como tinha sido agradavelmente surpreendente vê-lo tomar a iniciativa. Entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos lisos, sentindo como Neville entreabria ligeiramente sua boca. O Gryffindor rodeou seu pescoço como os braços, o puxando mais para si e soltaram um gemido abafado. Nunca tinha sentido tanto amor vindo de outra pessoa, sem contar com sua mãe, e era um sentimento muito agradável. Suas mãos abandonaram os cabelos, percorrendo o corpo moreno até aos quadris, querendo senti-lo por completo, mas se controlou. Não sabia se Neville estava preparado para dar esse passo.

O odor do perfume madeirado percorreu seu sensível nariz. Abraçado a ele, implorava pelo calor de seu corpo. O Gryffindor se roçou contra ele, a excitação o percorrendo. Precisava dele, com urgência. O beijo tinha acendido uma chama de desejo. Severus se afastou lentamente, para recuperar o ar, seu corpo reagindo ao momento, e escutou seu gemido de protesto. Seus olhares se focaram um no outro e ele perguntou:

\- Você quer? - Precisava de ter certeza. Não queria, de forma alguma, forçá-lo. Queria que a noite fosse inesquecível para os dois.

\- Sim... - Gemeu, em resposta, não podia parar. Estar nos braços fortes de Severus era indescritível. O Mestre de Poções o levou para o quarto e, com um floreio, fez aparecer várias velas perfumadas em lugares estratégicos, deixando o cômodo ainda mais misterioso. O Gryffindor observou a cama King size, de lençóis negros. Parecia um sonho, que se iria tornar realidade. Severus o puxou repetidamente para si, o deixando sem fôlego, e o beijou apaixonadamente. Escutou o gemido satisfeito de Neville ao mesmo tempo que o empurrava para o colchão. Longbottom sentiu debaixo de si os lençóis, suaves como seda. Se separaram e Snape o olhou atentamente, querendo perceber se ele tinha algum desconforto. Não pode evitar estremecer ao ver seu olhar apaixonado. Nunca ninguém o tinha olhado assim.

\- Eu te amo, Snape. - Declarou Neville, de rompante. Tinha percebido o brilho no olhar do Slytherin, seus olhos cor de café ficando ainda mais belos.

\- Me trate por Severus. - Pediu o Mestre de Poções – Afinal, a gente está tendo um relacionamento.

\- Severus, - Chamou o Gryffindor, com cuidado, ao pronunciar seu nome – estou completamente apaixonado por você.

O Mestre de Poções acariciou seu rosto, antes de dizer:

\- Eu também estou completamente apaixonado por você, Neville.

Trocaram um beijo apaixonado e, de seguida, Longbottom começou desabotoando os botões das vestes de Severus, resmungando:

\- São muitos botões... - O Mestre de Poções soltou uma risadinha e se levantou. Deitando-lhe um olhar sensual, desabotoou lentamente cada botão, vendo como os olhos de Neville não o largavam. Provocando-o, deixou que as vestes deslizassem por sua camisa, enquanto escutava a respiração dele ficando cada vez mais pesada. Deixou as vestes caírem no chão e passou para a camisa, tratando de fazer o mesmo.

-Merlin! - Escutou-o dizer, e deixou escapar um sorriso atrevido. O Gryffindor não deixou os olhos do corpo trabalhado do Mestre de Poções, observando as finas cicatrizes esbranquiçadas que percorriam a pele pálida, consequência de anos de espionagem. Abandonou a camisa, vendo como os olhos de Longbottom percorriam avidamente seu corpo. - Você é lindo!

Declarou, deixando-o sem palavras. Como resposta, se aproximou dele e trocaram um selinho. O Gryffindor desapertou o botão da calça e baixou o zíper. Deslizando as calças e a cueca pelas coxas pálidas, observou o longo membro duro. Passou a língua pelos lábios, para humedecê-los e, lentamente, se aproximou, tocando com a língua na cabecinha rosada, escutando um gemido abafado.

\- Neville... - Chamou Severus, com uma voz ainda mais rouca, pelo desejo – Você não precisa de fazê-lo.

\- Mas eu quero. - Disse ele, abrindo a boca e engolindo, ao poucos, toda sua extensão. Nunca tinha feito nada parecido com outra pessoa e tinha receio de machucá-lo. Sentiu o gosto agridoce e chupou com mais veemência. O Mestre de Poções esticou a cabeça para trás e gemeu com o toque, sentindo a língua brincando com seu pênis, ao mesmo tempo que sugava e lambia a cabecinha, deixando cada vez mais excitado. Pousou a mão nos cabelos castanhos e acariciou-os, sentindo os suaves movimentos de vai e vem, como seu pênis entrava e saia com um som gostoso daquela boca pecaminosa. Ao sentir que estava quase, o afastou de si e, ao ver sua incompreensão.

\- Mais um pouco e eu... - Não concluiu a frase. Seu dedo passou delicadamente pelos lábios vermelhos e inchados, e Neville compreendeu. Com delicadeza, Severus deitou-o na cama e lançou rápidos encantamentos. O Gryffindor observou como as vestes de gala sumiam de seu corpo e soltou um gritinho ao sentir o ar fresco doo quarto embatendo em sua pele. Percebeu o olhar voraz de Snape e enrubesceu.

\- Lindo... - Ouviu-o dizer e o Mestre de Poções se aproximou dele e o beijou, sentindo os braços de Neville rodeando seu pescoço e o puxando para cima dele. Seus membros se tocaram e se roçaram um no outro, aumentando o desejo. Beijaram-se com sofreguidão, suas mãos passeando pelo corpo do companheiro. Neville aprofundou os dedos nos cabelos escuros, tentando controlar sua insegurança. Severus sentia o corpo dele tremendo e interrompeu o beijo, olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos. Percebeu uma réstia de receio e desejo nas íris dilatadas. Observou os lábios inchados e vermelhos pelo beijo e as bochechas ruborizadas. Por momentos, uma ideia cruzou sua mente e perguntou:

\- Você quer parar?

\- Não – Pediu Neville, nervoso. Não sabia como lhe contar. – Só gostaria que fossemos mais devagar.

Severus acariciou seu rosto trocando selinhos.

\- Você pode me contar o que está sentindo. - Comentou, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo trêmulo – Eu não poderei te ajudar senão souber o que se passa.

Neville mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar, temendo sua reação. Respondeu, inseguro:

\- Eu sou virgem... - Snape observou, em choque, as feições inseguras do Gryffindor, o coração batendo rapidamente dentro de si. Não se recordava, alguma vez, de ter ficado com uma pessoa virgem. Normalmente, seus relacionamentos eram rápidos e com pessoas experientes. Declarou, com sinceridade, o polegar passeando pelos lábios carnudos:

\- Prometo que serei cuidadoso. - Se olharam nos olhos e Neville acenou, confiando. Severus beijou seu pescoço, passeando a mão pelo peito, acariciando seus mamilos. Traçou um caminho de beijos por seu peito, parando um pouco em seus mamilos, distribuindo mordidas e chupões, sentindo-os ficando cada vez mais duros. Neville se remexeu, sentindo como a língua de Severus rodeava os bicos dos mamilos. O Slytherin brincou com eles um pouco, antes de avançar até seu membro ereto e o acariciou, escutando seu gemido. Lambeu a ponta, deslizando com a língua por toda sua extensão, escutando o gemido de Longbottom, que acariciou seus cabelos, o incentivando a continuar. Realizou movimentos de vai e vem, aumentando-os a pouco e pouco, chupando com mais vontade, o sentindo estremecer debaixo de si.

Lançou um encantamento lubrificante, escutando o grito surpreso do Gryffindor. Enterrou cuidadosamente um dedo, sentindo como ele se retesava.

\- Relaxe. - Pediu, e Neville tentou fazê-lo. Se movimentou lentamente, sentindo que estava se acostumando com a intrusão. O Mestre de Poções inseriu um segundo, aumentando um pouco o movimento. Neville gemia seu nome, o prazer percorrendo cada parte de si. Era uma sensação estranhamente prazerosa. Soltou um gemido alto ao sentir mais um dedo, sentindo como entravam e saiam de dentro de si. Repentinamente, foi tocado em um lugar que lhe arrancou um grito de prazer. Severus sorriu, sabendo que tinha encontrado sua próstata e continuou os movimentos, ouvindo os pedidos de Longbottom, que apertava o lençol com força. Retirou seus dedos, escutando um gemido de protesto. Se deitou por cima dele e direcionou seu pênis para dentro dele, sentindo como era apertado. O Gryffindor gemeu, cruzando as pernas em redor de seu quadril, para facilitar a penetração, e cravou as unhas nas costas largas.

Entrou cuidadosamente, temendo machucá-lo, e trocaram um selinho. Ficando totalmente em seu interior, ficou um pouco imóvel, para que ele se adaptasse à intromissão. Se beijaram longamente, Severus tentando fazê-lo relaxar.

\- Me avise se estiver doendo. - Falou, e Neville acenou, antes de pedir.

\- Pode se mover. - Realizou lentos movimentos de vai e vem, observando as feições do rosto de seu companheiro, tentando perceber se ele estava com dor. Longbottom tinha os olhos semicerrados e sua boca aberta, de onde escapavam pequenos gemidos. Começou aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, sendo ele o imitando. Neville sentiu-o se aprofundando cada vez mais dentro de si, os gemidos de ambos ecoavam pelo quarto, se entregando ao amor.

\- Severus! - Ofegou, gotas de suor escorrendo por seus corpos, facilitando a penetração, seus rostos ficando vermelho pelo esforço. Se mexeram em conjunto, aumentado a intensidade dos movimentos, tornando-os quase frenéticos. Severus procurava a próstata de Neville querendo lhe dar o máximo de prazer. Se movimentavam em conjunto, o barulho dos corpos ecoando pelo quarto, a cama rangendo com o peso de ambos.

\- Sev! - Gemidos mais urgentes escapavam de sua boca e Severus masturbou o membro dele, gostando como seu apelido soava na boca dele. Saiu e entrou com mais rapidez, escutando seus gritos de prazer. Sentindo que estava quase, Neville arqueou as costas e gritou seu nome, ao mesmo tempo que libertava sua essência no meio deles. Excitado com a visão debaixo de si, estocou mais forte, ejaculando dentro dele, ao mesmo tempo que deixava escapar um gemido rouco. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dele, o sentindo suado e ofegante.

Saiu cuidadosamente de dentro dele, se sentindo abandonado por aquele maraviloso calor, caindo pesadamente a seu lado. Estavam exaustos, de respirações aceleradas, os resquícios do orgasmo percorrendo seus corpos. Deitados lado a lado, Neville sorriu e comentou:

\- Nunca...nunca pensei que fosse tão...bom... - Sua respiração se acalmava cada vez mais, enquanto seu coração ainda martelava forte em seu peito. O Mestre de Poções acariciou o rosto ruborizado e o puxou para si, o beijando com paixão. Nenhum deles sabia como seria o futuro, mas o presente, naquele momento, era o mais importante. E iriam aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que todos vocês estejam bem e seguros, se protejam.  
> Felizmente, consegui postar mais cedo do que esperava.  
> Espero mesmo que tenham gostado do final da fanfic e do lemon.  
> Estou ansiosa para ler vossos comentários.  
> Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Conseguimos perceber que Neville está apaixonado pelo Mestre de Poções. Vocês acham que será correspondido? Snape e Neville ficam tão bem juntos, que eu não sei como existem tão poucas histórias deles. Comentários são bem vindos. Bjs :D


End file.
